


With that, I’m his.

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Acceptance, Care, Ciel appreciating Sebastian, Comfort, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: A gentle night with Sebastian from Ciels POV.





	With that, I’m his.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mr-smichaelis
> 
> let me know what you think :)

The only thing I looked forward to when waking up was going right back to my bed.

Every late evening ended with Sebastian taking his tailcoat off, along with his shoes and gloves, and pulling back the covers to hold me to sleep.

There were some nights where I needed it more, needed to feel more secure and relaxed. The feeling of a warmth bundling you on a chilly night is soothing, calming. The feeling of large, trusting hands rubbing slowly down your back, and back up, down again. 

After supper I would be asked the same question day after day,

“Anything in particular would like to request for later this evening?” 

I would reply with almost the same exact sentence each time.

“Just for you to lay with me.” 

Those seven words came from another part of me. Another part that only came out during the night, where no one was there to judge, or ask about anything that was happening. 

Those seven words came from the heartbreak behind my own hearts cast, the thoughts that kept my mind whirling at ungodly hours of the night. The, as much as I am ashamed of admitting, pain my emotional state has been suffering through. 

Though, he is always there to catch me, unlike the sun slowly falling from the sky each night. He pulls back the covers for me, as a gentleman would a door for a lady. I slowly crawl beneath the covers on the left side, before he tucks me in. I feel a soft kiss be placed to my forehead, before I watch him turn to slide his shoes off, along with his tailcoat, and gloves. 

He walks around the bed, and slowly draws back the duvet, before climbing beneath it, arms going tight around my body. A large hand gripped at my hips, another wrapped around my torso, pulling me to his chest. I breathe in his scent slowly, feeling as if I got a breath of crisp, fresh air. I blew the intake out of my nose, relaxing my muscles from head to toe. 

And just like that, I’m his, to put it simply.

The gently hum in his chest begun. The low rumble in his throat, slipping through his teeth like a melody. My eyes close, though, I am not necessarily tired. Not wanting to miss this intimate moment, I allow myself to stay awake, except fully relaxed.

His aura, which must’ve been leaking with manipulation, though, trusting, was a blanket around my body. My back was rubbed slowly as I nestle into his chest, a hand gripping at his shirt. My hand clenching, then unclenching, over and over again, with each breathe I inhaled.

My, could I stay like this forever. The only time I ever feel at ease is wrapped up in his arms, his arms acting as my security blanket, his deep, but soft growls blocking out any and every deteriorating thought I had. 

It felt as if nothing else existed. 

As if it were only him and I, alone in each others company. The world felt as if it were frozen. I could hardly hear the grandfather clock ticking in the background, or the repetitive whistles of the wind as it blows through and around the manor. 

Sebastian spoke to me, quietly. It was all I could do to listen. 

“You’ve have had a tiresome day, Little Darling. Aren’t you glad it has come to an end?” He spoke to me, and the tone he used sounded almost as if he were mocking my vulnerable state. Though, the soothing touches on my back and his somehow thoughtful gaze claimed otherwise. 

I silently replied with a soft nod, eyes peeking open to look into his red ones. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging myself upwards to curl towards him. He bent his knees, and just like that I was cocooned in his body.

I nestle back into his chest, closing my eyes once more. I let out a soft sighed whine of contentment, mind completely at ease, feeling too tired to have a comprehendible thought. My hands traveled up and in his hair, where they rested there in soft handfuls. 

“I adore you so. Sweet dreams.”

I heard the demon whisper, his growls continue as they had been before.

And with that, I fell asleep in his arms, this night feeling more alive than others. He held me in his hands, knowing how fragile I was inside. How things were only patched together, and still needed to be treated carefully.


End file.
